benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Edykt Wormacki, 1521 Rok
thumb|left|Sejm w Wormacji, 1521 RokEdykt Wormack'''i - Edykt ogłoszony i podpisany w Wormacji przez cesarza '''Karola V w 1521 roku potępiający luteranizm jako herezje "lutherischer ketzerei" skazujących Lutra i jego zwolenników na banicje, czyli pozbawienie praw i prawną bezkarną możliwość zabicia banitów na terenie kraju, oraz paląc pisma oraz jego zwolenników. W następstwie Edyktu 3 lata później w 1524 powstał związek południowych stanów katolickich którego celem było wprowadzenie edyktu Wormackiego w życie przez eliminacje luteranizmu z Rzeszy niemieckiej. "Dopóki nie zostanę przekonany przez pismo i prosty rozsądek - nie zaakceptuje autorytetu papieży i soborów, one wzajemnie przeczyły sobie nawzajem, moje sumienie jest jeńcem Słowa Bożego. nie mogę i nie odwołam niczego, by iść przeciwko sumieniu nie jest ani właściwe ani bezpieczne. Tutaj stoję, inaczej nie mogę. Boże pomóż mi. Amen." ~ Martin Luther, mowa obronna Marcina Lutra na soborze Wormackim, 1521 rok Rozkazujemy teraz wam wszystkim i każdemu z osobna, abyście Marcinowi Lutrowi nie udzielali domu ani dworu, pokarmu ani napoju, ani go nie podejmowali, ani też słowem lub czynem, tajemnie lub publicznie nie okazywali żadnej pomocy ni poparcia, ani ułatwienia, ale tylko gdziekolwiek go potem spotkacie i znajdziecie, możecie go ująć i wziąwszy do więzienia, dostawić nam w całości. - Karol V Habsurg, Edykt z Wormacji, 8 maja 1521 roku Niemiecki Tekst Edyktu Am ersten zu Lob dem Allmächtigen und Beschirmung des christlichen Glaubens, auch des römischen Bischofs und Stuhls gebührlichen Ehre, in Kraft des Amtes unser kaiserlichen Wirdigkeit, Hochheit und Auktorität, derzu mit einhelligem Rat und Willen unser und des heiligen Reichs Kurfürsten, Fürsten und Stände jetzo hie versammelt, haben wir zu ewiger Gedächtnus dies Handelns, zu Vollstreckung des Dekrets, Sentenz und Verdammnus laut der Bullen, so unser Heiliger Vater Papst, als dieser Sachen ordentlicher Richter, hat ausgehen lassen, den gedachten Martin Luther, als von Gottes Kirchen abgesündert Gelide und einen verstopten verstockten Zertrenner und offenbarn Ketzer von uns und Euch allen und jedem insonderheit zu achten und ze halten erkennet und erkläret, und tun das wissentlich in Kraft dies Briefs. Und gebieten darauf Euch allen und jedem besonder bei den Pflichten, damit Ihr uns und dem heiligen Reiche verwandt seid, auch Vermeidung der poenae criminis laesae majestatis Strafe für Majestätsverbrechen und unser und des Reichs Acht und Aberacht und darzu Privierung Abnahme und Entsetzung aller Regalia, Lehen, Gnaden und Freiheiten, so Ihr bisher von unsern Vorfahrn, uns und dem heiligen Reiche in einigen Weg gehabt, von römischer kaiserlicher Macht ernstlich mit diesem Brief und Willen, daß Ihr samentlich und sonderlich nach Verscheinung Verlauf der obberührten zwainzig Tag, die sich auf den vierzehnenten Tag dies gegenwurtigen Monats Mai enden, den vorgemeldten Martin Luther nit hauset, hofet, ätzt, tränket, noch enthaltet, noch ihme mit Worten oder Werken heimlich noch offenlich keinerlei Hilf, Anhang, Beistand noch Fürschub beweiset, sonder wo Ihr ihne alsdann ankommen und betreten und dessen mächtig sein mügt, ihn gefänglichen annehmet und uns wohlbewahrt zusendet oder das zu tun bestellet oder uns das zum wenigsten, so er zuhanden bracht würdet, unverzogenlich verkündet und anzeiget und ihne dazwischen als fänglichen behaltet, bis Euch von uns Bescheid, was Ihr ferre nach Ordnung der Recht gegen ihme handeln söllet, gegeben und Ihr umb solich heilig Werk, auch Euer Mühe und Kosten ziemliche Ergötzlichkeit emphahen empfangen werdet. Aber gegen seinen Mitverwandten, Anhängern, Enthaltern, Fürschiebern, Gönnern und Nachfolgern und derselben beweglich und unbeweglich Güter sollet Ihr in Kraft der heiligen Konstitution und unser und des Reichs Acht und Aberacht dieser Weise handeln: nämlich sie niederwerfen und fahen fangen und ihre Güter zu Eurn Handen nehmen und die in Eurn Eigennutz wenden und behalten ohn männiglichs Verhinderung, es sei dann, daß sie durch glaublichen Schein anzeigen, daß sie diesen unrechten Weg verlassen und päpstliche Absolution erlangt haben. Ferrer gebieten wir Euch allen und Eur jedem insonders bei den vorgeschrieben Poenen Strafen, daß Eur keiner des obgenannten Martin Luthers Schriften, von unserm Heiligen Vater Papst, wie obsteht, verdammt, und all ander Schriften, die in Latein und Deutsch oder in ander Sprach bisher durch ihne gemacht sein oder hinfür gemacht werden, als bös, argwöhnig und verdächtlich und von einem offenbarn, hartnäckischen Ketzer ausgegangen, kauf, verkauf, lese, behalt, abschreib, druck oder abschreiben oder drucken lasse, noch seiner Opinion =Ansicht zufall, die auch nit halt, predig noch beschirme, noch das in einig ander Weg, wie Menschensinn das bedenken kann, unterstehe, unangesehen, ob darin etwas Gutes, den einfältigen Menschen damit zu betriegen, eingeführt wäre. Dann wie die allerbeste Speis, so mit einem kleinen Tropfen Gifts vermischet, von allen Menschen gescheuet, so viel mehr sollen soliche Schriften und Bücher, in den so manig manch der Seelen Gift und Verdammnus eingeführt sein, von uns allen nit allein vermieden, sonder auch die von aller Menschen Gedächtnus abgetan und vertilgt werden, damit sie niemands schaden oder ewiglich töten. - Detlef Plöse/Günter Vogler (Hrsg.), Buch der Reformation. Eine Auswahl zeitgenössischer Zeugnisse (1476-1555). Berlin 1989, 252-253; sprachlich geringfügig modernisierte Fassung. Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Luteranizm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki